osrspsdeveloperfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest
Quests are groups of interrelated tasks, usually involving a story line, that can take anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours or even a few days to complete. The starting locations for all quests are labelled with a blue compass icon on the minimap, and completing them can provide rewards ranging from experience and items, to access to new areas, minigames and miniquests. As of , there are a total of quests in Old School RuneScape with free and member-only quests. A total of Quest points are rewarded for the completion of all quests. Free players, however, can only obtain a maximum of quest points. Players who have obtained the maximum number of quest points are able to wear the quest point cape. Quests are listed in the quest journal tab on the interface The Quest journal on the interface has the complete list of quests and are colour coded: *Red - Not started *Yellow - Started *Green - Completed Skill requirements All quests The quests requiring the highest skill level are: * Agility - Making Friends with My Arm * Attack - A Taste of Hope * Construction - Dragon Slayer II * Cooking - Freeing King Awowogei (Recipe for Disaster subquest) * Crafting - Monkey Madness II * Defence - King's Ransom * Farming - Fairytale II - Cure a Queen * Firemaking - Making Friends with My Arm * Fishing - Swan Song * Fletching - Devious Minds * Herblore - Fairytale II - Cure a Queen * Hitpoints - Dragon Slayer II * Hunter - Monkey Madness II * Magic - Dragon Slayer II * Mining - Making Friends with My Arm * Prayer - The Great Brain Robbery * Ranged - Mourning's Ends Part I * Runecrafting - Devious Minds * Slayer - Monkey Madness II * Smithing - Dragon Slayer II * Strength - Legends' Quest * Thieving - Dragon Slayer II * Woodcutting - Grim Tales * Combat - Dream Mentor * Quest points - Dragon Slayer II Free-to-play The quests requiring the highest skill level are: * Attack - None * Cooking - None * Crafting - None * Defence - None * Firemaking - None * Fishing - None * Hitpoints - None * Magic - None * Mining - The Knight's Sword * Prayer - None * Ranged - None * Runecrafting - None * Smithing - None * Strength - None * Woodcutting - None * Combat - None * Quest points - Dragon Slayer List of quests Types of quests Quest series Many Old School RuneScape quests are a part of a series of quests that share a common plot-line. Progress in a quest series is made in a linear fashion, with each quest requiring the completion of the previous one. There are, however, a few exceptions to this progression, and are found usually when a quest is involved in multiple plot-lines. The majority of the quest series are based out of a specific area, and their completion is often needed to access either more of that area or specific features within it. For example, West Ardougne as a whole is inaccessible unless at least some progress is made in the Elf series of quests. Subquests A subquest is a part of another quest, which upon completion gives additional rewards as well as quest point(s). Subquests may take less time and require fewer items, although they may have additional skill or quest requirements. * Recipe for Disaster, which has nine subquests, one for each member of the Lumbridge council, and the Culinaromancer boss fight Miniquests Miniquests, are smaller pieces of story and skill content that are not required for the Quest point cape, but still tell stories similar to quests. Most miniquests are smaller in scale and shorter than a normal quest, but may have requirements stretching higher than normal quests or none at all. They are usually connected to existing pieces of content or used to tie up loose ends from quests, but some are standalone. See also *Free-to-play quests *Members quests *Quest series *Quest experience rewards *Quest requirements *Quest skill requirements *Novice quests *Intermediate quests *Experienced quests *Master quests *Grandmaster quests *Optimal quest guide Category:Interface Category:Quests